Momentos compartidos
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Serie de one shots protagonizados por Ai, Makoto e Impmon. Capítulo 2: Ai y Makoto participan en una discusión sobre cuál es el mejor digimon.
1. Chapter 1

**Momentos compartidos**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

**La motocicleta de Beelzebumon**

* * *

**Sumary:** Makoto sabía que Impmon era muy cuidadoso con su motocicleta, pero creyó que podía perdonarlo si la tomaba sin su permiso.

* * *

Makoto había sabido desde el principio que era una mala idea. Pudo haber rechazado el reto a la carrera, pudo decir que no tenía una motocicleta e incluso alejarse de ese grupo de motorizados. Su orgullo habría sido lastimado, pero ese sería el único de sus problemas. Dijo que sí y con ello, con cada decisión que tomaba, sus problemas crecían.

Esperó a que todos estuvieran dormidos. No era solo el hecho de que nadie aprobaría lo que estaba por hacer sino el hecho de que necesitaba tomar la motocicleta de su camarada Digimon. Era la única motocicleta que tenía más cerca y probablemente la única a la que tenía acceso. Impmon les había dicho que no la tocaran sin su permiso, pero Makoto quería creer que su camarada digital lo perdonaría en cuanto le explicara la situación y le contara que nada malo pasó, algo que, esperaba, no tuviera la necesidad de hacer.

No contar con una llave logró desanimarlo un poco. El recordar que nunca había visto a Beelzebumon usar una hizo que sus ánimos regresaran. Se dirigió al garaje y tomó la motocicleta. Pudo sacarla y llevarla hasta el lugar acordado. Durante todo el viaje se mantuvo tenso, buscando constantemente la presencia de alguien que pudiera arruinar sus planes. No encontrar nada no hizo que se sintiera mejor.

—Linda moto —comentó Lena, una estudiante de intercambio y su compañera de clases.

Aquello sorprendió a Makoto. Habían estado en la misma clase durante seis meses, pero pocas veces le gustaban. Recordaba que el único cumplido que había escuchado de la gótica fue a Impmon. Makoto no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle que ese digimon era su camarada y el de Ai. Luego pensó que era una mala idea.

—Creímos que te habías acobardado —le dijo Hiro, líder de la pandilla —, debiste hacerlo, aquí no hay espacio para bebés llorones.

El sonido proveniente de Behemoth logró asustar un poco a Hiro. Makoto tuvo que resistir el impulso de reírse. Sabía que de hacerlo tendría que lidiar con todos los integrantes de la pandilla, algo que no deseaba.

—Veamos que puedes hacer con ese montón de chatarra —agregó Hiro antes de marcharse. Se notaba incluso más molesto que antes.

Los problemas empezaron después de que Lena hiciera la señal para que la carrera iniciara. Makoto sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de obedecerle. Era consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero se sentía como un espectador y no como el protagonista. Intentó deshacerse de esa molestia sensación sin lograr nada.

Recordó las prohibiciones de Impmon y se preguntó si ese era el motivo por el que no le permitía usar su motocicleta. Siempre había creído que Beelzebumon era demasiado cuidadoso con Behemoth y con él por lo que asumió que su edad era uno de los motivos.

Hiro intentó sacarlo de la pista. Behemoth le devolvió el golpe. Makoto sabía que el impacto no lo mataría, pero sí que lo hirió de gravedad. Estaba seguro de que pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a subir a una motocicleta.

Los seguidores de Hiro intentaron atacarlo. La mayoría tuvieron el mismo destino que su jefe. Behemoth los esquivaba a todos y les devolvía el ataque con una fuera mayor. Makoto solo podía desear que todo eso terminara sin ningún muerto. Su mente llamaba desesperadamente a Impmon, pero sus labios eran incapaces de moverse.

Sintió unos brazos rodearlo y el control sobre su propio cuerpo regresar. Temeroso volteó la mirada, descubriendo la presencia de Beelzebumon. Aunque a Makoto le hacía feliz que hubiera acudido a su ayuda, temía su enojo y más aún el que se decepcionara de él. Makoto no quería perderlo una vez más.

—Lo siento —Makoto tenía problemas para hablar.

—Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a la casa —le interrumpió Beelzebumon. Makoto se sintió tan pequeño.

Su camarada digital no le dio oportunidad alguna para despedirse de Lena o terminar la carrera. Él no quiso pedirle una oportunidad para regresar. Sabía que podría hablar con su amiga después y temía hacer enojar a su compañero más de lo que estaba.

Ai los recibió. Makoto sospechó que ella había sido quien descubrió su salida. Probablemente se levantó en busca de un vaso de agua y al bajar del camarote encontró su cama vacía. Se veía preocupada. Makoto no sabía si era por él o porque temiera que se enojara con ella por haberlo delatado.

—Makoto, no me molesta compartir con ustedes, siempre que me lo pidan primero —le dijo Beelzebumon, Makoto reconoció cierto tono de decepción en su voz —, Behemoth no es una motocicleta ordinaria, pudiste… —Beelzebumon se detuvo de pronto —, no quiero pensar en lo que te pudo pasar si no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

—No volverá a suceder.

—Eso espero. En esta ocasión tuvimos suerte. No es que me moleste compartir con ustedes, pero deben saber que está mal tomar las cosas de otros sin su permiso.


	2. El mejor digimon

El mejor digimon

Sumary: Ai y Makoto discuten sobre sus compañeros sobre cuál es el mejor digimon.

El día del festival escolar se organizó un torneo de cartas. Ai y Makoto no se consideraban fans de dicho juego, hasta que conocieron a Impmon y las cartas se convirtieron en una forma de sentirlo cerca. Pese a que el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue corto, fue muy significativo para los tres.

La primera ronda había terminado y muchos habían aprovechado para hablar de los combates y para apostar por sus favoritos. Ai y Makoto conversaban acerca de las cartas que habían visto.

—Angemon es el mejor digimon de todos y el más fuerte —comentó Tsuneo.

—¿En qué sentido? El y Leomon mueren todo el tiempo —lo interrumpió Hiro.

—Es porque se ha enfrentado a los enemigos más poderosos.

—Murió contra un Devimon. La mayoría de los digimon han derrotado al menos a un Devimon.

—Eso no cuenta, al final del videojuego todos los personajes alcanzan su mayor nivel.

—Omegamon es el mejor digimon y el que tiene más variaciones. También el que ha estado presente en la mayoría de las batallas finales.

—Sobrevalorado.

—Valiente de tu parte usar esa palabra siendo fan del rey de los sobrevalorados.

—Retráctate.

Hito y Tsuneo estaban listos para pelear cuando Ai y Makoto decidieron intervenir. Ellos habían presenciado su discusión y creían que era absurdo.

—Es obvio que ninguno de ellos tiene nada que hacer contra Impmon.

—Impmon es del tipo virus —comentó Tsuneo incrédulo.

—¿Por qué alguien tendría como favorito a un digimon oscuro?

—Porque los digimon oscuros son los mejores —Ai le sacó la lengua —, Impmon tiene ataques muy poderosos y es muy inteligente.

—Además es divrtido y valiente —Makoto continuó hablando.

—¿Cómo pueden saber eso? Las cartas no…

—Porque Impmon es nuestro compañero —Ai le mostró su digivice.

La existencia de los Digimon había dejado de ser un secreto desde que se pidió ayuda a todas las personas para construir un arca y traer de vuelta a los tamers que habían viajado hasta el digimundo tiempo atrás. La batalla contra el D-Reaper fue muy llamativa y, aunque se ocultaron muchos detalles, como la participación de Juri, la participación de los digimon no fue uno de ellos.

—¿En serio? —preguntaron Hiro y Tsuneo al unísono. Mitad molestos y mitad deseosos por saber más sobre Impmon.

—Él peleó contra el D-Reaper porque es un héroe de verdad.

—¿No es un demonio?

—¿Tener un camarada oscuro no los hace villanos?

—Impmon es demasiado impresionante como para seguir etiquetas absurdas —agregó Ai.

—Sí, él hace lo que quiere porque puede —agregó Makoto igual de orgulloso que su hermana.


End file.
